


Three and Down

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Gen, Toddlers, only chloé and lila weren't hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Half the schools in Paris are affected by an Akuma, leading to a series of hijinks that Chloe and Lila have to face
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Three and Down

**_ Three and down _ **

Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous. Of course, there had to an Akuma today. Of course, it had to attack when she and Rossi were out of the classroom. Of course, when they got back, they had to round up their now toddler aged classmates. And of course, Dupain-Cheng, while being creepy as shit, had to throw a tantrum.

“NO!” Wailed the black haired, pigtailed toddler, pulling on a blanket, with Adrien attached to the other end, “MINE!”

“Nu-uh,” Said Adrien, tugging on his end, “My blankie.”

Marinette tugged on the blanket again, before losing her grip and tumbling backwards, making her hit her head on the desk. Marinette stilled, before her bottom lip wobbled and she started bawling her eyes out.

Chloe thought she heard Lila groan, before she scooped the toddler up. Chloe tried not to recoil when Marinette wrapped her small arms around her neck, both Chloe and Lila turned back to Adrien, only to find him gone.

Lila looked behind her and spotted that Alya had gone missing as well.

“We need to but a leash on them.” Said Lila, as Marinette’s wails started dying down.

“Ugh, you can have her.” Said Chloe, pushing the toddler onto Lila.

Lila grimaced as Marinette then buried her face into her shoulder, wiping her eyes and nose of the Italians shoulder and continued sniffling. Lila heard Nino let out a small whine and scooped him up as well.

“KIM! ALIX! THAT IS NOT WHAT A POT LID IS FOR!” Chloe yelled from another room, before a loud bang sounded from the same room, followed by insane laughter. Lila spotted Rose and Juleka napping with Ivan and Mylene not far from the corner Luka was made to sit in.

Lila looked down at the two toddlers she was holding, before noting that they’d fallen asleep. Carefully, trying not to wake any of them up, Lila put Nino and Marinette down next to Juleka, before turning her attention on Max, who’d dismantled the projector…and the computer. Lila was fairly certain a host of other appliances had been similarly destroyed by the toddler as he built whatever the hell it was, he was building.

Meanwhile Chloe was stalking through the Library, a red-haired toddler on her hip, while she checked under desks, looking for the blond hair she knew so well.

“Adrikiiiins,” Called Chloe, “Where are you?”

There was a quiet sneeze, making Chloe whip around and look out the window, spotting Adrien sitting next to a bird, the blanket he was fighting over with Marinette wrapped around him. Adrien sneezed again, before Chloe quickly rushed outside and grabbed him.

Adrien whined as the bird flew off, reaching both his arms out after it. Adrien started huffing, before flailing his little arms about in a tantrum as he started yelling and screaming. Chloe was suddenly aware of the dirty looks she was getting from strangers.

“Slag.” Muttered a passer-by, gone before Chloe could do or say anything.

“Adrikins,” Groused Chloe, trying to get the blond-haired toddler to calm down, just as Adrien’s hand connected with Alya’s small face. The dark-skinned toddler froze, before her face crumpled and she started screaming as well. Chloe was saved from further humiliation by Ms. Bustier shooting towards her.

“I leave you and Lila alone with them for five minutes and I come back to Max destroying my computer and those two missing!”

Before Chloe could respond, the two toddlers were taken from her and both opted to cling to the teacher like a koala.

Chloe kept quiet, as Ms. Bustier lead her back to the classroom, as soon as they entered the door, Lila rushed towards them holding a crying Marinette at arm’s length.

“I don’t know what happened, she kept say she needed to go, and she didn’t say where and-” Lila was cut off.

“Lila, when a Toddler says they need to go,” Said Ms. Bustier, putting Adrien and Alya on the floor, before taking a sobbing Marinette, “They generally mean they need to go to the toilet.”

“That would explain the smell.” Said Lila, callously.

Ms. Bustier sighed, before walking away with Marinette, “The parents are going to be here soon, hopefully, we can all survive until then.”

Ms. Bustier ducked into one of the childcare classes, before walking away with a smelly, crying toddler and an over the shoulder bag. Chloe and Lila looked at each other, before a small explosion in front of Max got their attention.

The bespectacled toddler blinked a couple of times, before his bottom lip wobbled and he started wailing. Loudly. Which set all the others off crying and Luka kicking Kagami in the shin, which set her off. Soon the entire classroom was full of screaming, crying toddlers and two teenagers who wanted to be as far from them as possible.

The classroom door flung open, revealing Ms. Bustier and a host of the parents.

“I was gone for five minutes.” Said Ms. Bustier, incredulous.

Before either Chloe or Lila could say anything, the assembled parent found their child and quickly started to shush them, the only two left were Adrien and Kagami, who sat sniffling waiting for their parent to pick them up. When no one did, Adrien let out a small whimper.

Chloe felt fear settle in her entire being, as Adrien let out a whine, as fat tears started to roll down his chubby little face. A split second later, both Adrien and Kagami were picked up by Tom and Sabine, with the latter carefully holding a sleeping Marinette. Kagami’s whimpers started to die down, as she watched Marinette quietly snore against her mother’s shoulder.

Tom suddenly jumped, making Adrien giggle as he pulled on the bakers moustache again.

Lila looked over at Anarka, seeing her cup her hands over Luka’s ears, making the toddler calm down considerably, while Juleka chewed on a diamond encrusted phone. Chloe let out a shriek, before rushing over to grab her phone. The blonde girl got a total of three steps, before Ms. Bustier hooked her fingers under Chloe’s collar.

“Do. Not. Set. Them. Off.” Said Ms. Bustier slowly, getting a small, reluctant nod from Chloe. Ms. Bustier let Chloe go, before she made her way over to Sabine, the clothes that Marinette had soiled in a plastic bag.

“I hope this doesn’t last too long.” Said Fred, cradling Mylene as she gnawed on his tie.

“Half the school children in the city have been affected.” Said Roger, gently patting Sabrina on her back, getting a small burp from her.

Chloe and Lila were taken out of the classroom, just as Nino let out a loud sneeze, getting a delighted cackle from Alya.

**_ T&D _ **

The next day Chloe and Lila arrived to find the classroom had been made baby proof, along with the addition of their toddler age and sized classmates all sprawled across the room. Marinette spotted them from her place on the teacher’s desk and started giggling. Every time she shifted, she made a soft crinkling sound. Max was in his own little corner that was roped off from the rest of the room, surrounding him was a set of toys that all had flashing lights and made various sounds.

Adrien and Kagami had made a pillow fort around the teacher’s desk, both holding cardboard swords that they were using to keep Alix and Kim away. Lila spotted Luka playing with a toy car, what struck her as odd was the headphones Luka was wearing over his ears. Alya and Nino were playing with a toy camera and xylophone, while the others were all piled up around a beanbag.

The door opened behind the two teenagers, making them both spin around and face the new arrivals. A few teachers were coming in with a pair of toddlers each, Chloe recognised Aurore and Mirelle, before spotting Marc and Wayhem. The teacher carrying Marc and Wayhem placed them both on the desk next to Marinette.

Marinette giggled, before taking the pacifier out of her mouth and shoving it in Marc’s. Marc stopped whimpering, before slowly falling asleep. Marinette giggled harder and clapped her tiny hands. One of the teachers jumped when Kagami’s sword hit their shin.

Both Chloe and Lila were taken to another room by the same teacher, Chloe scowled when she realised that Sabrina was a baby and couldn’t take her notes.

**_ T&D _ **

The routine continued for a further week, until Tom and Sabine heard an older sounding Marinette scream, followed by a loud thud. Sabine slowly made her way up the stairs, before poking her head to look through the baby gate that surrounded the trap door. And there, on the floor in a bright pink onesie, was Marinette, pacifier still in her mouth and teddy bear in her arms. Marinette and Sabine stared at each other, before Marinette spat the pacifier out and look her mother in the eye.

“I have no idea how this happened.” Said Marinette, making her mother laugh.

Meanwhile across town, Adrien sat in his bed, trying to understand how he went from the middle of a school day in his normal clothes to waking up in his bed in a black onesie with is thumb in his mouth. Adrien stared down at his lap, trying to ignore the really comfortable fabric of his new pyjamas and how he really need to go to the toilet. Eventually natures call won out and Adrien got up and headed for the bathroom, where, to his embarrassment, he found he was wearing a nappy.

Adrien grumbled to himself as he got dressed, he had managed to get his trousers on when Nathalie walked in, causing him to jump several feet in the air.

“What happened to knocking?!” Exclaimed Adrien, as he lowered himself down from the climbing wall, before noticing that Nathalie had frozen.

Across the city, parent who’d children had been affected by the de-aging Akuma all found said child all waking up confused, except the Césaire’s because Alya took one look at her current wardrobe and decided to go back to sleep.


End file.
